


For Educational Purposes

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [20]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lime, Mild Sexual Content, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Pining, Sexual Tension, Yearning, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Ricky gives Nini some tips on what to do on a first date with a guy.*Rini Lime*
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	For Educational Purposes

An aggressive and rapid knock came on Ricky's front door interrupting his game of GTA. He rose a brow as he tossed the controller to the side since he wasn't expecting anyone over today.

He slowly opened the door just so he could peak to see who it was and was shocked to see his best friend in a frenzied state.

His confusion quickly switched to concern. "Woah Nini are you alright?"

She didn't say anything as she let herself in plopping down on his couch.

"Yes, you may come in." He says sarcastically.

"So you're a dude right?"

He looks down at his groin. "Yeah the last time I checked. Why?"

"Because I've been stressing out so hard over men!"

He sits down beside her. "I've never seen you stressed about a dude except for that one kid you had a crush on in like 5th grade, which barely counts."

"Exactly! I don't know anything about going on a date or doing that couple stuff, so I figured you'd know what dudes like because...well you are one."

Ricky frowned a bit. "Oh are you seeing someone?" He hates how disappointed he sounds, and he hopes she doesn't pick up on it. Thankfully, she's too distracted to notice.

"Kinda, EJ asked me on a date earlier today, and I said yes because why not?"

Ricky clenched his jaw. "EJ as in the water polo jock? That dude asked you out?"

She nods. "Yeah him. Why do you sound so surprised? Do you not think I'm in his lead?"

"No! No, that's not why at all. I completely get why he'd ask you out. It's just that it seems a little random."

That didn't seem to ease her nerves. "Random? Like he just picked me because I was just someone he saw in the crowd and decided to take out for a night because he's bored?"

"No! Geez, I don't know how to make this sound good. Um I guess what I'm saying is you guys don't talk that I'm aware of, so it seems a little strange that he asked you out. It'd be like if one of the STEM students asked me out."

"Ohhh okay. Yeah I guess it is a bit random to you, but apparently he had his eyes on me for a while and said I'm the reason he joined theater. I have no idea what he sees in me. But he said he was interested, so I said yes. So will you tell me what guys like and what to do on dates? You've been on a few dates so you definitely know more than me."

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he really didn't like the idea of those two dating. Not that EJ was a bad dude or anything. Matter of fact, he's well liked around the school because he's so caring and generous.

He just didn't seem like the right fit for his best friend, but who was he to stop her from going on her first official date? He's her friend, and he'd help her even if he doesn't exactly agree with her choice.

"Um sure why not?"

She beams and claps her hands. "Yay! Thank you. So how do these things usually start?”

He sighs as he remembers all the dates he’s been on with his ex. “Well usually the dude will come and pick you up. If he’s a gentleman, he’ll meet your moms before heading out. When he’s out of sight from your moms, he’ll most definitely try to subtly hold your hand or wrap his arm around you.”

She tilts her head in curiosity. “What do you mean subtly?”

“Well he’ll probably start up a conversation and find an excuse to touch you kinda like this.” He scooted closer to her and gently rested his hand on top of hers. “And then he’ll probably caress it while he’s driving as a way of saying he’s attentive.”

He rubbed his thumb on her hand. “He’ll definitely compliment your looks and try to make you blush or smile. For example, Nini you have really pretty eyes.”

She smiled and her cheeks reddened. “Awe thanks Ricky.”

“You’re welcome. He’ll open the door for you when you get to wherever you guys plan on hanging out at. He’s gonna rest his hand on the small of your back.”

He moves his hand to the small of her back pulling her closer to him. She doesn’t notice her breathing becoming heavier at the intensity of his gaze.

“Wow that’s a little risky for a first date.”

“It doesn’t feel like it when you’re actually on the date, but it’s just one of the many ways men show they’re interested without words.”

“What happens next?”

“He’ll try to get to know you better and ask about your interest. After the small talk portion is over, he’ll either bring up your beauty again or compliment something he likes about you and find a way to touch you again. For instance...”

Ricky cupped her cheek and maintained strong eyesight with her. “You have a beautiful soul.”

Nini feels butterflies fly in her stomach. “No ones ever told me that before.”

“You do. It’s your best feature.”

“How do you know he’d say that?”

“He’d be an idiot not to.”

Her heart is going berserk at his touch and charming words. “W-what’s next?”

“Then he’ll pay for the bill, open the door for you, let you choose the music on the ride back to your house, and walk you to your door.”

Maybe it was her imagination, but she swore she’s somehow closer to Ricky’s face. When did that happen?

“And then?”

Ricky grazes over her cheekbones, and she thought she saw him lick his lips slightly. But there’s no way of telling since she was much more invested in his eyes.

“And then, he’ll say he had a great night and hopes to see you again praying you feel the same. He’ll push your hair behind your ear.” Ricky moves his head closer to hers as he pushes a few strands of hair behind her ear. “And then if he really likes you, he’s gonna start leaning in hoping you’ll meet him in the middle.”

This time she knew for a fact he was looking at her lips. He slowly closes his eyes as he inches closer to her. She finds herself leaning in too wanting to desperately feel his lips on hers. Right before he closes the distance, he stops not opening his eyes.

“Then he’d try to kiss you.”

She also keeps her eyes closed and doesn’t move from her position. “Oh yeah?” Her hands rubbed up his torso until they snaked around his neck.

“Yeah, but before he does he’ll ask kindly: can I kiss you?”

“And I’d reply yes.”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“And then I’d smash my lips on his.”

He gulps. “You’re a fast learner Neens.”

“I’m more of a visual learner. Maybe you should demonstrate.”

There’s a pause between them, and they both open their eyes to see a suggestive look neither of them have given each other before... _desire_.

Suddenly, Ricky pulls her on his waist and smashes their lips together. She kisses back with just as much desire. His right hand is gripping her waist while his left is cupping the back of her head.

He shifts his hips in a more comfortable position causing her to accidentally grind her hips on his. He moans into her mouth, and she needed to hear more of his blissful sighs.

She begins steadily rolling her hips against his groin trying to elicit some form of reaction from him, and she got quite a noticeable one between his legs.

Both of his hands grab her hips and pressed them down on his lap as he deepened the kiss. She breaks the kiss so that they can breathe, but he goes right for her neck instead. He sucks and bites wherever he can reach.

She leans her head back so he had full access to her neck and pulls her v-neck down hoping he’d take the hint to go further. He positions her a bit higher on his waist so that her breast were right in front of his face.

He presses gentle kisses along whatever exposed part of her breast was shown. He sucked on one of them resulting in her letting out a moan. He sucked on both of her breast until they left faint red marks before kissing back up to her lips wanting to taste her tongue again.

She fights for dominance with her tongue, but he ends up being the victor. When they both finally release for air, they were left breathless. When her lust high began to come down, she realized what she had just done.

“So um how did I do?” She asked bashfully.

“You’re more than ready.”

She smirks. “Well I did have an amazing teacher. Thanks for your help.”

“Glad to assist. You can definitely come back to me if you have anymore questions. You know...for educational reasons.”

“I might take you up on that.” She fidgets with the buttons on his shirt. “You should show me what happens on second dates too. You know, for educational reasons.”

He smirks and presses his lips to her neck. 

Turns out, second dates are more eventful than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly thought of this today. Sorry if I don’t post as much; I started college again (unfortunately). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
